Six new support groups will begin the first week in February 1980. Four training/supervisory groups for MS peer counseling will begin in January/February 1980. From April to December 1980, 8 new support groups and four six training/supervisory groups will begin or continue. Four support groups for paraprofessions will be completed by December 1980. By December 1980, over 150 MS individuals and significant others will have participated in our MS support groups program and in the research. Test battery includes: Stress Inventory, Purpose in Life, Seeking of Noetic Goals, Tennessee Self-concept Scale, Your Life Satisfaction Questionnaire, Kurtzke classification Scheme for MS Persons, Group Experience Evaluation, Marital Adjustment Test (for couples' groups), and Patient Background Questionnaire. It is anticipated that the analysis of data will begin in December 1980, and occupy the remaining four (4) months of the 3rd year. Several educational sessions are being planned; one session on sexual difficulties, one session on assertion training.